Our Last Night with Our Parents
by Johnny Cade's little sister
Summary: One-Shot about the night the Curtis Boys lost their parents. Please Read and Review. Rating for mild language.


**One shot of the night the Curtis Boys find out that their parents have been killed. Please Review.**

Darry's POV

"Darry thank you for staying with the boys tonight. I know that you wanted to go out with Carol, but we need you to stay with them." My mother says as she puts in her earrings. We were sitting in her and Dad's room. I was watching her get ready for her and Dad's anniversary. Dad wanted to take her somewhere special because it was their 20th anniversary and they normally just get each other a gift and some flowers. Dad was in Ponyboy's room telling him and Sodapop goodnight and to be good for me.

"Its fine mom. I really don't mind watching them, it's just that me and Carol wanted to go out tonight so we could have some time together before she heads off to college." I say helping Mom put on her necklace. She turns to me a kisses my cheek.

"Sweetheart I know that you and Carol wanted some time alone, it's just that the boys can't stay alone all night. Pony's still 13 and Soda is barely 16. They may seem old enough that they can stay alone, but they are still my babies. I don't like them being alone at night without you or me and your father home." She says putting on her shoes.

"Mom…It's not like they really need me." I tell her trying to get out of this.

"Darry they do need you, more than you'll ever know." She says standing in front of me. She sighs and looks in the mirror.

"How do I look?" she asks. Mom was wearing her best dress with her pearl earrings and her pearl necklace. Her dress was red and she was wearing white heals that she borrowed from Ms. Matthews.

"You look great Ma. So what time will you guys be back?" I ask her. She goes out of the room and I follow her. Soda was sitting upside-down on the couch with Ponyboy sitting next to him sitting the normal way. Soda was never normal.

"Around eleven thirty. Sodapop Patrick Curtis! How many times do I have to tell you not to sit that way on the sofa?" She says slapping Soda on the thigh. He yelps and falls of the couch.

"Oww! Mama that hurt!" he whines as he rubs his thigh. Dad walks in and snickers.

"Your mama get you again Pepsi-Cola?" he says.

"Yeah. Why is it when you do that she just rolls her eyes?" he says sitting on the couch the right way.

"Because I wear the pants in this house and I can do what ever I want to!" Dad laughs and tackles Soda. Ponyboy giggles and Dad looks over at him.

"You think that you can just laugh and not get tickled? Get him Pepsi!" he and Soda tickle Pony mercilessly. Mom comes out of the kitchen and finds them on the floor.

"Boys! What have I said about wrestling in the house!" She shouts at them. They jump apart and look like schoolboys getting scolded by the principal.

"To not to." Dad says getting up and kissing Mom on the cheek. She slaps him playfully on the back of his head and points her finger at him.

"Then don't do it." She says going back to her room.

"I thought that you wore the pants in this house?" I say to dad.

"Oh shut up!" he says laughing. Mom comes back with her purse and looks at the three of us.

"Now, dinner's in the oven. When the timer goes off take the roast out and let it cool for a few minutes. Soda, I want you in bed by eleven and do not watch anything on the television that you wouldn't watch when me and Dad are home. Pony, get your homework done and be in bed by ten. Both of you listen to Darry and do what he asks you to. Got it?" she finishes. They both nod and mutter 'yes mame.'

"You ready to go dear?" Dad asks her checking his watch.

"Yes. Give me a kiss boys." Soda and Pony jump up and give her a kiss on the cheek. I do to and she hugs me.

"Thank you Darry." She says in my ear.

"No problem Mom." I tell her. Dad comes up to me and playfully hits me in the ribs.

"Now Darry, I realize that you might want to, but please don't strangle your brothers while me and your Mom are gone." He says laughing. I smile and slap him in the kidney. He and mom wave goodbye and head out the door. I sigh and go over to the couch to sit next to Pony and Soda. We sat there until the timer on the oven went off and I got it out of the oven. I let it sit for a few minutes and then hand the boys some. We go eat in the living room and watch Perry Mason until about ten o'clock.

"Ponyboy, time for bed." I say. He groans and looks at me.

"Do I have to?" he whines.

"Yes. Now go to bed before I call Mom." I threaten. Whenever I say 'I'll call Mom' both Soda and Pony jump to do what I say. He jumped up and went to his room. I grunt and change the channel to Gunsmoke. After fifteen minutes Soda went to bed and I keep watching TV. I look at the clock and see its midnight. I wonder where Mom and Dad are at and raise my eyebrows. I guess dinner took longer than they thought.

I fell asleep until I hear a bang on the front door. I groan and look at the clock. It's two in the morning . Maybe Dad forgot his keys again. I put on a robe and go to the door. I open the door and there's a cop there.

"What happened?" I ask knowing that something was wrong.

"Are you Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr. son of Darrel and Margret Curtis Sr.?" he asks his voice solemn.

"Yes. Did something happen to my parents?" I ask. He takes off his hat and looks me in the eye.

"Son, your parents were in an accident tonight. They were driving across the train tracks when the crossbars didn't block. Their car was struck by a train. I'm sorry, sir, they didn't make it. We need you to come by the hospital to I.D the bodies." He says with sympathy in his voice.

"Oh my God." I says as I run my hands thru my hair. "No, no, no. Damn it, Oh, damn it all to hell. They were suppose to be home." I say as I shake.

"Darry?" I hear. I turn around to see Ponyboy standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt. I go over to him and pull him close.

"What is it?" I ask him. How am I going to break this to my brothers?

"My head hurts." He says. He looks up and sees the police man standing there in the living room.

"Why is the police here?" he asks confused. I lean down so that I'm at his height.

"Ponyboy, there was an accident with Mom and Dad. They aren't coming home. They were in a car accident and they didn't make it." I say as tenderly as I can. Mom has always told me to be more gentle with my brothers and now that they are gone, I really have to me.

He backs away from me and starts to shake. "That's not funny Darry. Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Buddy, they aren't coming home." I tell him as I hold him. He struggles calling me a liar and then finally gives up. He breaks down to tears and sobs rack his small chest. He keeps muttering 'no, please, no!' until he falls asleep in my arms. I hold him and walk back to the cop.

"Can I go in the morning? I need to be with my family." I ask him. He nods and drives away. I hear sniffling from Soda's room and I walk to the door with Pony in my arms. It's Soda crying. I open the door and see Soda curled up into a ball sobbing. He must have heard the cop and woke up. He looks up and stares at me.

"Darry they can't be gone! They should be home!" he wails as I go over to him, Ponyboy still in my arms.

"Little Buddy, I'm so sorry. We'll get thru this." I tell him holding now both him and Ponyboy.

"We're orphans. We'll be sent to a boys home." He says miserably. No, no, I will not let my kid brothers be sent to a boy's home. Over my dead body. I wont lose them to.

"No, no. I'll take care of you and Pony. Don't worry, I won't let us lose each other to." I say. I hold both my brothers that night. That was the night that I became their guardian, the night we became orphans, this was the last night we had with our parents.

**Please Review. This is my first one shot. **


End file.
